


Snow Day

by TriplePirouette



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mansion gets snowed in, and some people are happier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 3/30/06, has not been edited since.
> 
> This occurred to me while I was digging my car out of a two foot snowfall and a three foot drift this past weekend. Yeah, I was grumbling like Logan. Also, thanks to Jenn who gave me a quick read through- no beta, though, 'cause her computer blew out before she could get to that. All mistakes are mine. Sorry 'bout that.

 

"Put that crap away..." Logan pushed away the ski hat and gloves that Marie had just attempted to put on him.

"You're going to freeze out there." She stands akimbo, trying not to laugh at his surly manner, scarf draped over her shoulder and her own snow apparel laid out on the bed behind her.

"Darlin', please, by all means, get dressed up in as many foofy, frilly, poof- balled knitted monstrosities as you want." He stalked closer, his demeanor quickly changing as a wolfish grin came over his face and he locked her in an embrace. "Go outside and play with the kids and build snow-mutants and have snowball fights and whatever else these little guys want to do." He leaned over and quickly licked the crest of her ear, her mutation tingling to life and spiking a reaction in both of them, his voice a hot whisper on her neck. "Cause when I get back here, I'm gonna take all those silly lookin' clothes off of you."

He stepped away, watching as Marie tried to recover from her flush, still trying to be demanding of him. Over the last twelve hours they'd gotten almost twenty inches of snow. Every surface outside was coated in layers of crystal snow, still unmarred by anything, and the mansion's kids were clamoring to play in their winter wonderland. She'd volunteered to supervise the youngest of the group.

Logan had been handed shoveling duty along with Cyclops and Peter. None of the men were very happy about it. It made Marie want to laugh.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal..." Recovered, Marie sidled up to Logan and ran a hand over his layered shirts. "You put on at least a pair of gloves, no hat or scarf, just gloves, and after dinner you get to play with me out in the snow."

"Deal."

* * *

  
Peter had volunteered to start shoveling out the front steps, so Logan and Scott headed out to the other job Xavier had outlined for them. They both stood by the only recognizable landmark in the entire area, a basketball hoop that stood straight and tall from the thigh deep snow, and tried to think of a way out of this.

"One-Eye, just blast it. It'll melt."

"But it'll freeze into ice right away. It's too cold. Ice would be worse to try to get rid of."

"There's no way that we're gonna be able to clear this whole damn court."

"We need to. If we need to get the blackbird out, it has to be clear."

"And you expect me to believe that Xavier doesn't have a damn snow blower for this school?"

"We've never needed one before."

"The hell you didn't. He's gotta have one around here somewhere."

"Logan..."

"There's gotta be someone around here that can make this disappear, or levitate it, or something!"

"Suck it up, Logan. It isn't the best job, but it has to get done."

With a grumble, Logan lifted the snow shovel in his hands and started clearing a small patch of snow straight down to the asphalt of the basketball court. He mumbled under his breath as he worked, "Can't believe there ain't a mutant here that can move snow. Bullshit hard labor. Better get at least a freakin' back rub outta this. No I better get a hell of a lot more than a back rub after cleanin' this shit..."

"Shut up, Logan."

* * *

  
Bobby and Storm were hiding in the Greenhouse. They hated snow days. Through the glass they could see the sparkling white powder deposited everywhere, and could enjoy it somewhat. Off in the distance they could see the mansion's children rush into the snow, excited for the first big storm of the Winter.

Bobby sat on the floor, the chill not bothering him in the least. "No matter how many times I tell them, they still don't understand that I can't do anything with snow but turn it to ice!" He huffed, materialized an icicle, then tossed it against the floor. "I can't make it go away, I can't make it move, I can't part it like the Red Sea, I can't make snowballs fly through mid-air..."

"They expect me to be able to keep the snow from falling on the steps and walkways." Storm dropped next to the boy. Sometimes having power over the elements was one of the most misunderstood powers and bothersome to have. Or at least that was what Storm thought. "They keep asking me to make it only snow on the grass."

"That's not even possible." Bobby banged his head back on the wall behind him, content to hide from everyone for a few more hours.

"Especially not with a storm of that magnitude. Sure, I could always concentrate all day and keep any snow from falling around the school, but then how do you explain that? No kids, somehow there's just no snow here for you to play in. No, Mister FBI Agent, I didn't notice any mutant activity here. You say there was a anomalous weather pattern here? You say it happens all the time? Nope, sorry, no weather witches here..."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, luxuriating in the cold, when they heard the hum of Xavier's wheelchair.

"Could I possibly hide out with you for a while?"

Bobby sat up and looked at the Professor like he'd lost his mind. "Uh, sure, but why?"

"Logan's got the thought in his head that I should be able to telekinetically clear the paths and the basketball court, and that I seem to have a snow blower that I haven't told him about."

"He still upset that he has to shovel I take it." Storm wasn't asking a question. She stood and uncovered some chairs around the room's lone table.

"Logan is not quite happy, no."Xavier rolled up to the table and smiled at his companions. "Neither is Scott. Seems it's been a while since we had any significant snowfall and he's forgotten what the responsibilities involved are."

* * *

  
"Logan, slicing the snow with your claws isn't going to do anything." Scott took off his glove and wiped at his sweaty brow. Nearly two feet of snow was back breaking work, especially after they'd figured out that no matter what they did, as they neared the edges of the basketball court they'd be reshoveling snow they'd already cleared from the center.

"No, but I'm feeling a little better, at least."

"As soon as we're done I'm requisitioning for a snow blower."

"Requisitioning?" Logan picked up his shovel and started digging again. They weren't even halfway done yet. "Hell, I'll go buy Chuck two of the damn things out of my own pocket if it keeps us from this hell."

"Logan..."

"I know I know, stop bitching and get back to work..."

A quiet minute was filled by grunts and the sounds of snow being tossed before Scott spoke again. "As soon as we clear the driveway we'll take the truck. I'll pay for one, too."

Logan smiled.

* * *

  
Marie was getting cold. She pulled the quilt up off of the bed and wrapped it around her. She'd seen Logan and Scott head towards the mansion from her window almost an hour ago. They'd been shoveling all day, and she had a surprise for Logan. He still wasn't back though.

She paced their room before falling onto the bed, wrapping the quilt around her tightly. She'd forgotten what work it was to play in the snow. She was just going to close her eyes for a minute.

Another hour later, Logan stomped into their room. "Sorry Darlin', Scott and I took the truck out to town, picked up two of the biggest damn snow blowers we could find. Took forever because none of the roads were plowed decently." Logan rambled on about their excursion, not noticing that Marie had been asleep. After taking off his drenched clothes he turned, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, and saw her still sleepy face peaking up from their bed. "Shit honey, sorry I woke ya..."

His jaw kept working, but no words came out as she stood and dropped the quilt. His eyes went wide. Over her sheerest body stocking she was only wearing mittens, a scarf, and a ridiculously silly ski hat topped with poof balls.

She watched him recover as she took his hand in her mittened one. "You promised you'd take these things off of me?"

Logan nodded and walked her backwards toward the bed. "I think I'm starting to like snow days."  



End file.
